Valentine's Day
by America'sHat
Summary: This Valentine's Day Gilbert can't help but think of the girl he wishes he could be with, but that won't ever happen right? She hates him and would never give him a chance! Or so he thought! PruHun, high school AU. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Pairing: PruHun**

**Human names guide-**

**Gilbert- Prussia**

**Elizaveta- Hungary**

**Roderich- Austria**

**Francis- France**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Matthew- Canada**

* * *

Valentine's Day always sucks for those who aren't in a relationship; just an average day doing average things while everyone around is in full lovey-dovey mode. Gilbert, as part of the Bad Touch Trio and one of the most popular guys in school, got plenty of Valentines from random nameless girls who were desperate to be liked by the great and awesome Gilbert. So far the only Valentines he had received and didn't throw out were ones from his friends, Mathew, Antonio, and Francis. Gilbert tossed his backpack down as he lounged in his seat, as he stared out the window his brain started to drift toward thoughts of Elizaveta. He remembered in grade school when they used to make each other extravagant Valentines and then show them off to the other children. Unfortunately, they had drifted farther apart through the years of school and especially since Gilbert had become friends with Francis. Eliza really didn't like him although she could tolerate him well enough. Gilbert had come to terms recently that he liked Eliza but he knew of course that she wouldn't like him back, not in a million bazillion years. Plus she already had that fancy pants, rich Roderich, following her around all the time. Gilbert figured that if she decided to like any guy it would probably be the proper Roderich versus the chaotic Gilbert.

These thoughts started to plague Gilbert throughout the teachers lecture. He decided just to give in and think about her. He imagined her silky brown hair and her piercing green eyes that said, "Mess with me and die!" Her pretty pink lips as they formed threats to Gilbert's life. And just as Gilbert was about to move onto her awesome body a textbook came crashing down on his head.

"Mon ami! Pay attention or else le prof is going to blow a fuse!" Francis, who was sitting behind him, whispered. Gilbert twisted a little in his seat to glare at his French friend, but that was a bad idea.

"Ohonhonhon! Is that a blush I see? Which girl were you thinking of? Or guy, you know I won't judge!" Francis snickered.

"Francis! It wasn't a guy." Gilbert muttered, glancing at the teacher to make sure they weren't going to be caught talking.

"Ohonhon, but you never denied thinking about a girl, who is she?" Francis pressed.

"No one Francis, I wasn't thinking about anyone!" Gilbert said a bit too loudly. The teacher turned around and glared at Gilbert.

"Principal's office! Now!" He barked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Gilbert said gathering his stuff and making his way out of the classroom. He walked down the halls slowly; there was no way he was going to go to the principal's office so he might as well just find somewhere to wait out the rest of class. All the sudden he heard a loud shattering sound and something whisked past him and stuck itself in the wall. He slowly turned around and saw an arrow sticking out of the wall, just centimeters away from his head.

"Wha? What the-?" Gilbert started to say. At that moment Elizaveta rounded the corner and was racing towards him. Gilbert didn't know what he had done but he really hoped she had left her frying pan at home.

Just when he thought he was going to suffer some sort of punishment for whatever she thought he had done, she pushed past him.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad…" She muttered as she inspected the window and the arrow in the wall. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"W-wait, Eliza that was you who almost impaled me with an arrow?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't need whatever nonsense you have to say right now Gilbert." She answered automatically trying to pry the arrow out of the wall. But then she paused and what he said finally sunk in. "Gilbert? Did I really almost impale you?"

"Well not really you more like the arrow." Gilbert answered matter of factly.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking up at him. "It didn't nick you or anything?"

"I'm fine, missed me by a few centimeters. The awesome is still intact!" He assured her. She nodded knowing he wouldn't lie to her and turned back to prying the arrow out of the wall. He just stood by knowing she wouldn't want any help though he figured he might as well stick around he had nowhere else to go.

"Gilbert… Do you hear footsteps?" Eliza asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah it sounds like the principal is coming." Gilbert could recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"Gilbert, what should I do? I've never gotten in trouble since grade school! And this is no talking in class this is a serious offence." Eliza looked pretty worried.

"You really need to loosen up!" Gilbert sighed yanking the arrow from the wall and pressing it into her hands. "Just let me handle this."

"What happened here?" The principal yelled glaring down at the two suspects.

"I did it!" Gilbert told him, "Honestly the whole window thing was a complete accident! I was on my way to your office for talking in class, when I tripped and fell into the window and my hand went through it! Can you believe it? These are some weak windows they can't handle my awesomeness." At the end of Gilbert's explanation the principal just shook his head.

"Then what's Miss Elizaveta doing here?" The principal asked.

"She thought the school was being attacked and ran over here to protect the school! Pretty awesome of her I would say!" Gilbert laughed loudly. The principal sighed.

"Fine Gilbert let's get this settled quickly as you already know the procedure. 1 hour detention, 3 times by the end of next week, be lucky it's not more; but because you say it was an accident with the windows we will have to check the rest out to see if they're safe." The principal explained, and then he quickly left as the bell started ringing signaling the end of the day.

Gilbert laughed as the hall filled up with students. He was good at manipulating punishments; the principal had never said when he had to go to detention, which means he was still free for tonight. He grabbed Eliza by the arm and pulled her off into a quieter hall.

"Eliza, um I was wondering, or well, I was going to ask do you want to do something tonight?"

"Is this punishment for you taking the blame? Because I don't think blackmail is a good way to get a girl."

"No! No, not at all! I've been thinking about asking you out for a while now, although I figured I wouldn't get a chance and that even if I did you wouldn't want to. Not that I really blame you because I know you hate Francis and I kind of picked him over you; even though I didn't really mean to. Anyways I thought I might as well give it a chance because you know, you never know until you try but its ok if you say no or-" Gilbert rambled while blushing and trying to keep his eyes anywhere but her.

"Stop rambling Gilbert." Eliza giggled and then became serious again. "I suppose I wouldn't mind going on just one date with you, I do kind of owe you for earlier."

"Really?" Gilbert asked looking like an eager puppy.

"Yes." Eliza confirmed.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Gilbert shouted dragging her down the hallway toward where he had parked his car.

This was the Valentine's present that Gilbert had been hoping for, but never in a million bazillion years did he think he would get it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Although a day late here's my Valentine's Day fluff! I'm considering writing a second chapter but that's all up to you guys; let me know if you want one!**

**No flames please! Do not repost this anywhere, plagiarism is wrong.**

**I hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date pt 1**

* * *

As Gilbert dragged her out to his car Eliza thought about this whole date thing she had agreed to. She hadn't agreed to it out of pity surprisingly. The thought had even crossed her mind that when he was acting so insecure he looked cute. Eliza was quite surprised by that fact, but what surprised her the most was the fact that Gilbert, supposedly, had feelings for her. Considering he had ignored her for the past few years she had figured he didn't want to be associated with her. Of course there were always those seemingly insignificant moments where Gilbert had popped up out of nowhere. Eliza really hadn't been too nice to Gilbert in those moments. Eliza decided it wasn't only Gilbert's fault that their relationship had been growing apart.

"Ok my lady, this is my awesome car! Hop in!" Gilbert exclaimed opening the passenger side door for her. Eliza rolled her eyes but Gilbert saw a slight smile grace her lips as she slid into the car. Gilbert took that as a good sign.

"So Gilbert, where are we going?" Eliza asked when Gilbert got in the car.

"Well I there's this restaurant that I want to take you to, but because it's Valentine's Day it could be full. Of course it is kind of hidden so I'm not sure." Gilbert explained.

"You didn't think to make a reservation?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"In my defense, I didn't know I would be asking you out today." Gilbert whined pulling his car out onto the road. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"So Eliza, how has your life been without my awesome influence?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"Fine I suppose, I have some new friends, you know Kiku right?" Eliza responded.

"That crazy polite, quiet kid?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool once you get to know him. This one time he came over to my house and I let him eat almost an entire cake, he was bouncing off the walls for one hour straight!" Eliza giggled at the memory.

"I bet he apologized like crazy after that!" Gilbert laughed and Eliza nodded.

"Oh yeah, it took me a long time to convince him that it was normal teenage behavior."

"Oh mien gott! That's hilarious." Gilbert said as he stopped laughing.

"What about your friends?" Eliza asked.

"Well there was this one time Francis, Antonio, Matthew, and I had a sleep over at my place. A lot of stuff happened that night but the best part was Francis' face after Antonio dumped a huge bucket of water on him!" Gilbert said snickering.

"You guys are pretty crazy." Eliza said chuckling.

"All of us except Matt really, he keeps us in line… most of the time." Prussia explained smirking.

The two continued to talk for the rest of the car ride, catching up on the details of each other's lives. Eliza started to realize that Gilbert's friends weren't the mindless perverts she had assumed they were. Gilbert learned Eliza was almost the exact same she used to be, and that was perfectly ok with him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I was having a huge writers block! No worries though the second part is already being worked on and hopefully it will be put out soon. I was going to release the 2 parts all together but I figured you guys would like a little bit of it now rather than wait forever for the 2 pieces together.**

**If you have anything you want to happen in the second part you're free to drop it in a review, who knows I may be able to fit it in there!**

**~America'sHat**


End file.
